Where's Nina!
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: What if Nina was the one who went missing from America, What iff what happened to Joy happened to Nina but led her to Anubis house? Worst Summery ever! One-Shot, please read :) Not my best work though xxxxxx Rated T


Hi, okay, kinda a filler one shot...just a couple of notes

-This would never happen

-Yes I know she didn't go missing an she has a scholship (thats not how you spell it like but okay)

-Just Enjoy :)

America, 2011.

Nina's Pov:

It started out just a normal day, in lovely California. It was break and i was walking round with my friend Jade, Jade's what you would describe as a 'gothpixie', but when you really get to know her she's an amazing and loyal bestfriend. We've been bestfriends since we we're 5 years old.

"Nina?" She asked. "Ye, Jade" I replied, wonder what plan she's come up with now. "I need a new picture for my profile, would you mind?" She asked, sweetly. Okay, now I know somethings about to happen. "..Sure" I hesitated but finally answered. She swiftly got her phone out her back, shouting directions at me, same old Jade.

"Turn around, back, back, left no right! Okay, good back a bit mo-" She said but i interuped her with an "Umph" As i felt my self falling, I fell on top of something..or someone. Just as I felt myself connect with a gush of heat I heared a click and seen a flash, i opened my eyes to see I had landed on Brad, my other bestfriend and secret- okay, not so secret to everyone else but him- crush. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks as he said an small "Hi, Nines" Laughter was hinted in his voice, I felt my cheeks heat up even more and seen his go slightly pink, i laughed as he helped me off him "That's my new profile picture!" Jade shouted happily while laughing. I felt my arm on something hard I looked down and seen a book Brad had been reading..Braniac (A/N ...Hmm, i know what your all thinking, yes have a terrible imagination).

"Bit of light reading" I giggled as i turned to face Brad. "Neens, just because it doesn't have Justin Beiber on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth a reading" He joked. (A/N No flames aimed to the Justin part please, I don't like him myself but just go with it) I scrunched up my nose, cracked a smile and shook my head. BRINGGGGGG. "Come on guys, there the bell, lets head to class" Brad said. "Nina, you're sitting next to me" Jade said happily as we linked arms with Fabian on my right.

(In Class)

Urgh, Science Test. We had been in the middle of doing our suprise science test when Mr Chudder our headteacher walked in "Nina Martin, someone's here to see you in my office" He said, I shared a look with Jade and turned my head to the side, confused but stood up anyway. As I was walking out I locked eyes with Brad an Shrugged..If only I knew this would be the last time I would see him in a while

(In Mr Chudders Office)

"Gran, what are you doing here?" I asked a i walked in to the office to find gran on one of the chairs. "Sit down Nina" Said Mr Chudders. I sat down. "Look, Nina. After youre last test results we sent them off to Anubis Acadamy in England and it seems, they want you to enroll into their boarding school, after much thought and consideration, you're Gran and I have decided it would be best if you moved their..Straight Away" Said Mr Chudders. I looked at my Gran in shock and sadness..ENGLAND? It's so far..."Nina, darling. It will be best for you, please listen to us" She said as she grabbed hold of my hand softly. I nodded and looked down, I couldn't disagree my Gran's wishes.."But one more thing Nina, take this" She finished handing me the picture of my Mum in a plain, but beautiful wooden frame. "Something, special, adventurous, something life changing will happen in England ehile you're there so treasure every moment of it, and keep this safe" She said. I nodded, looking down to the picture and holding it towards my chest. That was the last thing said before i was escorted out into a black cab, I gave a hug to my Gran. I hesitated before getting into the cab, if my Gran said I needed to be here, I do, but boy I didnt expect how much was in store for me when I arrived in England...England here I come.

No one's Pov

(2 hours later, In My Chudders office)

"Where's Nina!" Jade screamed/asked for the tenth time.

...

Done! ..This idea come to me last night when i watched the first episode of house of anubis season 1. My take on How Nina left America.

Just incase you didn't understand, i used what happened to Joy as a plot..Byeee xxxx


End file.
